


Sleeping

by SmutWithPlot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWithPlot/pseuds/SmutWithPlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Crocodile, Gold goes to Belle's only friend for help... Even if the same was also his Cursetime lover. In which Belle is the refrain, but not the topic, and Gold has too many loyalties for his own comfort. #GoldenWolf being trumped by #Rumbelle, not for the faint of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

The Dark One walked into Granny's diner not too terribly long after she does. He's used to the furtive glances, the hush that slips over the place as everyone reminds himself if his debts are paid for the time being. The old wolf greeted him first. She could always seem to smell him, to know his tricks. Only insult to injury he'd managed as many sins as he had during the Sleep.

"What do you want?" she growled.

But his eyes sought the girl in red, her bold face uncharacteristically shy. "I need to speak to Ruby." He can feel her ears perk, and the girls comes behind the bar, her grandmother making an unimpressed murmur.

"I'm watching you," she warned, but she picked up the girl's tasks.

She has a genuine kindness to her eyes that is welcome in its rarity. "What's up?"

"You know I hate to trouble you. Especially after..." Shades of flesh in the dark, hurt eyes and a hollow soul after too many could shoulders.

She shakes her head, and her soft smile pains him. "It's fine." She even licks her lips in eagerness, and that hurts, too. "What can I do for you?"

"It's... About Belle." Her brows furrow in all-too-familiar betrayal, and he hurries. "Look, I know it's a lot to ask of you, but..." He places a small white box on the bar, and she instantly reaches for it, a hope in her eyes that makes him curse Regina again. He bites his lip and holds up a hand to stop her. "This is for _her_."

Her face falls, typical of a struck dog. "For some twisted reason, fate has made you her only friend. I would that it weren't so cruel, but..." He shrugs uselessly. Such was the Curse. Her grip loosens on the box, and she returns it to the counter. "If... When."  _She had to._ "When she comes back. Will you give this to her for me?"

She searches his eyes like so few do, and doubtless sees his sincerity. It warms her at the same time it must be a dagger to her heart.

But his wolf girl is a good girl. She puts on a smile. "Sure. No problem." Her eyes flash with an accusation, but she loves him too much to voice it. He wants to reach out, to touch, to console her, but he  _must_ maintain that what happened when they were asleep...

He turns away, but he sees Granny watch with concern in her eyes. He heard the girl slip behind the kitchen doors and yet...

Before he can make it to the door and its cleansing bell, his heart can hear her weeping.


End file.
